The invention relates to a vehicle seat arrangement for a motor vehicle as well as a method for protecting a vehicle occupant.
It is known to integrate an airbag module into a vehicle seat of a motor vehicle, which upon a collision of the vehicle deploys an airbag, which shall damp the impact of the vehicle occupant onto vehicle structures. Particularly in case of a side impact the distance between the vehicle occupant and the impact location is short however, so that frequently no satisfying protection effect can be achieved.